In spark ignited internal combustion engines, the energy required to induce ignition is a function of the temperature, pressure and turbulence of the air-fuel mixture. For example, higher pressure requires a higher ignition voltage in a spark plug, eventually reaching a break-down limit (i.e., a break-down voltage, or BDV) This is a particular problem for highly boosted, high power density (or high BMEP) engines in general and especially for gas fueled power generation type engines. A hot surface igniter, i.e., an igniter that uses a hot surface (or point) to initiate combustion, does not suffer from BDV limitations. However, as compared to spark plugs, ignition timing (e.g., advancement or retardation of start of combustion) cannot be readily adjusted with hot surface igniters. For example, with a spark plug, ignition timing can be precisely controlled by applying a voltage to the spark plug when initiation of ignition is desired. In contrast, a hot surface igniter requires a relatively long time to raise and lower the surface temperature to above and below the combustion initiating temperature. Therefore, the hot igniter cannot quickly change temperature to change timing at which ignition is initiated.